Perfect Strangers
by T Bond aka tbondrage99
Summary: Spike is abusing Molly & Raven is the only person who knows. Will Raven step up & do whats right or will he just chicken out? Please Read & Review!
1. Perfect Strangers

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE....THE CHARACTHERS EITHER BELONG TO THEMSELVES OR VINCE McMAHON....THE SONG "PERFECT STRANGERS" IS OWNED BY THE BAND DEEP PURPLE....ENJOY...  
  
NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE WAY BACK WHEN MOLLY & SPIKE WERE AN ITEM....REMEMBER THOSE DAYS? YUP....GLAD THERE OVER....SPIKE WAS COOL BEFORE THAT...  
  
Raven lurked in the dark corner of the arena as he usually did...sitting & waiting to either attack a unsuspecting person who had recently done him wrong....or at other times as was tonights case....just to watch. Raven knew stuff about people that no one else did....stuff that just isnt beliveable...stuff that he would get hurt for if it came out. Thats what the case was with what he was watching now....Molly & Spike...Great couple right? Mollys happy with Spike....very happy with him. Spike is also happy with Molly right? Well yeah...he treats her like a goddess the way she should be treated.....but still not as well as he could treat her....Like the times when he would see Spike have a bad night in the ring. He would be hurt & yelling...Molly would try to calm him down & it worked....but most of the times Spike would get frustrated enough to hit Molly. At least after he realized he did it he would go back to his normal self & shower Molly with flowers for the next week or  
so. That was alright if it was only once....everyone is entitled to screwing up once....even if it is such a bad screw up...only thing is that same screw up has been happening alot more lately....ony now without the 'Im sorrys' the flowers & any other things that came with it at first...now it comes with more yelling & as of last week more hitting.   
  
Raven was the only one who knew anything about it besides Spike & Molly. So that meant Raven was the only one who could help right? Wrong. Raven still had feelings for Molly. Strong feelings. Thing is those feelings without doubt wouldnt be returned. Raven still rememebers all to well what he had put her family through just such a short time ago & he was pretty sure that Molly remembered it all to well too. He could tell someone....but who would belive a wild story like that? Spike beating up Molly? Ha yeah right. People would beat the shit out of Raven for even suggesting such a thing. Besides the sad thing is that he knew that Mollys love for Spike was as strong as ever if not stronger then it was before. Only thing Raven could do was what he saw was the best thing to do...leave it alone. Dont get involved in it & everything will work out fine....they always do right? Well lets hope so.  
  
This night was no different Spike had gotten his ass handed to him in the ring again & now backstage with no one around but Spike & Molly the beating started...Not the one single hit anymore...not even a couple of hits. This was a legimate beating. The perfect crime. No one was around. No one saw it. That meant no one would know about it because Molly still loved Spike to much to say anything....or at least thats what they thought....Raven was there lurking in the shadows again. Just like every other time. Watching....wanting to help but not doing it because he "knew" that his help wasnt wanted. His help as far as Molly thaught came with debts that needed to be paid back in one form or another. Not that she wanted his help anyways. This beating tonight though just kept going on. Where was the one hit following by the weeks worth of flowers? Finally the beating stopped but unlike any other time Spike didnt help Molly back up to her feet this time. This time Spike just walked  
away like Molly meant nothing to him. Maybe she didnt mean much to him anymore who knows. After a few minutes Molly was still on the ground. Crying. Raven hated this. If there was anything he couldnt stand it was to see Molly cry not that it happened alot...in fact this was the first time. It brought out a new anger in Raven he wanted nothing more but to make his way over to Molly & help her up. Maybe get a smile back & a thank you. But who was Raven kidding that would never happen. All Raven knew was that he couldnt stand to watch Molly like this. Unfortunally though the only thing that Raven knew to fo was to just walk away & pretend he didnt see anything. It was best this way. Walking away Raven thaught about "happier" times with Molly....not really happy as it revolved hurting her family but happier because of Mollys stronger then ever sprit. Walking away Raven wasnt even sure if it was the same person. Mollys strong spirt was shattered at least when she was alone with  
Spike anyways. "The Molly I knew wouldnt take that kind of stuff..." Raven thaught to himself. The question of weather it was really Molly entered his head again.   
  
"I wonder if she would still even know my name...." Raven said quietly to himself as not to be heard by anyone.  
  
"Can you remember remember, remember my name?  
  
As I flow through your life  
  
A thousand oceans I have flown  
  
And cold spirits of ice  
  
All my life  
  
I am the echo of your past"  
  
Now alone Raven couldnt help but think about Molly again. Thinking about "There" past. The past they shared together. "Why did I have to hurt her family like that?" Raven said. Hethuaght everything was planned out perfect. It was all to win Mollys heart. Beating up her family that was. Molly was tough...Molly was Hardcore. The most hardcore girl that Raven had ever meet. Raven was hardcore too...He thaught they were the perfect match but Raven saw the match not happening because Molly thaught that her cousins Crash & Hardcore Holly were more hardcore then he was. Yeah right. Who was she tring to kid? Where they ever ECW World champions? I think not....let alone ECW World champion 2 different times beating The Sandman who many considered "The Hardcore Icon" for it both times. & what about the wars that he had with Tommy Dreamer where they both spilled more blood then they would care to remember. Or the battles that he had with Diamond Dallas Page? Her cousins more hardcore  
then him? No way. He had to prove that to her...or at least he thaught he did. It was the only way to prove to Molly that he was more hardcore. The only way to win her heart. But he couldnt of been more wrong all it did was piss her off. His chance were long gone then. If he did it right then maybe just maybe he could of hooked up with Molly. Then she wouldnt be suffering the pain she is suffering now....The same pain that Raven is suffering at the same time.  
  
"I am returning the echo of a point in time  
  
Distant faces shine  
  
A thousand warriors I have known  
  
And laughing as the spirits appear  
  
All my life  
  
I am the Shadow of your pain"  
  
"Maybe shes willing to forgive & forget?" Raven thaught. Wait was he thinking? Theres no way she would forgive him or forget about what heppened. Then again who knows? Molly was without a doubt the nicest person he had ever met. Lately if she had seen Raven alone, or talking to himself when he thuaght no one was around she would come up to him & see if he was doing ok or what he was talking to himself about as he talked to himself very low. Raven could never tell her what he was talking about though...she wouldnt understand beacuse he was usually talking about her. Molly wouldnt understand that. There two totally different people...in a way they were still both strangers to eachother...  
  
"If you hear me talking on the wind  
  
You've got to understand  
  
We must remain  
  
Perfect Strangers"  
  
Raven walked back out of his dressing room & outside of the building. It was raining heavily now. Well at least no one was there. Perfect to talk to himself if he wanted. He thaught that was nasty habbit. One that he needed to break. A weakness. But he also knew that he talked so low that no one would hear anyway. Thats when he saw he wasnt alone. Molly was there too. Sitting on the trunk of her car still crying. Raven thaught about her situtation again & basically felt like a pile of shit for not being able to help her due to his silence. He had to remain silent....who would belive him. Raven starting thinking what others would do. He asked some of his friends before. Friends of which he had a short supply of. There voices echoed through his head "Whats wrong with you!? Help her!" One of them said. Another said "Do what you think is right." That was the one whos advice he wanted to take but he wasnt sure what he thaught was right anymore. He never took his eyes off Molly  
once watching her cry...No one would know she was crying now unless they looked into her eyes. He knew he saw it before. she was crying & as soon as someone else appeared she stopped crying. She kept her strong act. They didnt know any better it was raining that night too & once again her tears were hidden by the rain & her quick smile was enough to fool anyone...Not Raven though he would of noticed it in her eyes.  
  
"I know I must remain inside this silent well of sorrow  
  
A strand of silver hanging through the sky  
  
Touching more than you see  
  
The voice of ages in my mind aching with the dead of the night  
  
Your tears are lost in falling rain"  
  
Raven couldnt take her crying. He hated it. but what else could he do? He knew he couldnt help her. He just continued his way in the rain. His car was parked beside Mollys & as soon as she saw Raven she stopped crying & smiled.  
  
"Hi!" She said with a excited tone in her voice if Raven hadnt known any better he would never of knew anything was wrong but he did know. He opened the trunk of his car & threw his stuff in there. He had to talk to Molly about Spike. He couldnt help it. It what he thaught was right.  
  
"Hey....You know Molly..." Raven stopped dead in his tracks. Molly looked at him. With a look of confusion on her face.  
  
"What?" She asked wanting Raven to go on. Raven just shook his head.  
  
"You know Molly....You shouldnt sit up in the rain with no coat or anything on...You could get sick or something." Raven said with a smile. Molly returned the smile.  
  
"Thanks Raven I'll keep it in mind...but Im ok." Molly said with a smile. Raven nodded got in his car & left leaving Molly behind & on her own again.  
  
"And if you hear me talking on the wind  
  
You've got to understand  
  
We must remain  
  
Perfect Strangers"  
  
Raven couldnt help it... He couldnt talk to Molly about it....Like he said...Molly wouldnt understand his concern....They were like Strangers.....Perfect Strangers..  
  
& Thats the end of that? Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Kinda in between? You tell me. I might make a sequal to it but Im not sure. It could easily end like this it all depends on the responce I get for it I guess. Well anyways until next time.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	2. What did Molly ever do???

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE....THE CHARACTHERS EITHER BELONG TO THEMSELVES OR VINCE McMAHON....THE SONG "PERFECT STRANGERS" IS OWNED BY THE BAND DEEP PURPLE....ENJOY...  
  
NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE WAY BACK WHEN MOLLY & SPIKE WERE AN ITEM....REMEMBER THOSE DAYS? YUP....GLAD THERE OVER....SPIKE WAS COOL BEFORE THAT...  
  
Raven sat in his hotel room staring at his own reflection in the mirror. Disguested with what he saw. He didnt see the man he usually saw. He didnt see a hardcore legend....no what he saw resembled a weak pitiful man who couldnt even do whats right anymore.  
  
"Dammit! Whats wrong with me!?" He yelled at his own reflection. "Great Im talking to myself again!" He yelled. Raven stopped for a second & looked at himself again & shook his head. Why was he doing this? Why couldnt he help? Why couldnt he tell someone about it? Anyone...he could call the cops if he wanted get Spike thrown away for what he did. No one would know it was him. It could be an Anonymous tipster. Yeah why not? Sounds good Molly wouldnt get hurt anymore & no one would know it was him. Raven raced over to the phone & picked it up dropping it in his hurry. Raven stopped for a few seconds..."Ok Raven 'ol buddy...settle down..." He said to himself before picking up the phone & starting to dial the number. 9-1...Raven paused before pressing the 1 that last time then pressed it waiting to be connected.  
  
"9-1-1 Emergancy How may I help you." The person at the other end of the line said. Raven nodded even though no one could see him.  
  
"Yeah connect me to the police." Raven said.  
  
"One Moment sir." The operater said. Seconds later he was connected to the police.  
  
"Yes sir how can we help you." The officer said. Raven smiled knowing that he was helping Molly.  
  
"Yeah I have this friend whos boyfriend is always...." Raven stopped again.  
  
"Whos boyfriend is always?" The officer repeated for Raven to continue.  
  
"Whos......whos always giving her stuff...Isnt there some kind of law for being to nice or something." Raven said hanging up the phone before he got the reply. Raven ripped the phone cord out of the wall & threw the phone sailing across the room. "Fuck what the hell is wrong with me why am I such a pussy all of a sudden!?" Raven yelled. Raven collapsed on the bed & covered his face with is hands. He knew why he couldnt do it. Because his crush on Molly wasnt a crush anymore...it had grown into far more then just some cute little high school crush & if he didnt do anything himself to help Molly then he would be a nothing. "Tommorow...." Raven said to himself silently. "Tommorow I'll help her....someway....somehow....I have to..." With that Raven fell asleep knowing that he would help Molly tommorow....or at least he hoped that he would.  
  
At the same time Molly was just getting back. She silently turned the key to her room knowing Spike was in there & not wanting to wake him. She opened the door & crept in. Sure enough Spike was there asleep. Molly looked at him & had to hold back her tears. What had happened to Spike? The man that she loved more then anything in the world....wait a second thats a load of crap this IS the man that she loved. Molly smiled warmly at Spike & wispered a "I love you." as not to wake him. Molly looked down at herself she was soaked from head to toe. She had to get this stuff off before she got sick like Raven had said earlier. Raven. That name used to send shivers down her back but now....well now he wasnt so bad. He was actually being nice to her now. Oh well I guess that dosnt really matter anyways. Molly grabbed one of her bags & walked into the bathroom. When she got in there she stared at herself in the mirrior for a few seconds & frowned. She really was soaked. Molly opened up her bag taking out her pajamas her nice DRY pajamas. After changing her clothes she walked back out into the bedroom. She put down her bag, got on the bed & cuddled up next to Spike. The slight movements on the bed were enough to wake Spike up though.  
  
"Molly?" Spike said in a weak sounding way due to still pretty much being asleep. Molly smiled & got even closer to Spike.  
  
"Yeah Spike?" Molly asked. Spike sat up in bed qucikly & started to stare at Molly.  
  
"Where the hell were you!?"  
  
"No where....I just got back from the arena." Spike looked down at the alarm clock beside the bed.  
  
"Just got back from the arnea!? Look at how late it is! Do you really expect me to belive that bullshit!"  
  
"Well you should it was true..."  
  
"The hell it is! What are you screwing some guy without me knowing it?!"  
  
"What!? No I would never do that!"  
  
"Yeah right Molly Im not as stupid as you look you know! Who is huh? One of those Hardy Boys? That dork in the cape? Val Venis maybe? Or are you working for The Godfather now....Hell your just a inbreed hick yourself it could be Crash or Hardcore!" Spike yelled. After that last part Molly had had enough of these accusions & slapped Spike...hard.  
  
"Spike whats wrong with you!?! You know I would never cheat on you why are you being like this you have changed since we first meet! You used to be so sweet now look at you! Your accusing me of sleeping with my cousins your sick!" Molly yelled back at Spike finally picking up for herself. Unfortunally that didnt last long as Spike punched Molly with all his might...that might not of been much to any other wrestler in the WWF but to Molly it hurt alot.  
  
"Listen up Molly you do what I tell you to do you got that!? & You never ever lay a hand on me again or its over! You dont want that do you!?!" Spike yelled. Molly was scared & even through all of this abuse she still some how loved Spike hoping that he would go back to the way he was before. Molly shook her head in answer to Spikes question.  
  
"No..." She said weaky. Spike grinned.  
  
"Good now get the fuck outta my bed your sleeping on the couch tonight!" Spike yelled pushing Molly off the bed. Molly fell off the bed & landed akwardly on her ankle twisting it badly. "Well what the hell are you waiting for!? Get the hell out already you dont deserve to be in the same room as me!" Spike yelled. Molly held onto the bed to get back up on her feet only to fall down again. "Whats wrong Molly forget to walk or something!? God your stupid!" Spike yelled. Molly dared not say anything else in her own defence to him who knows what Spike would do next if she could. Molly knew she couldnt walk out so she started to crawl out of the room. "Crawling huh? Makes sence thats what you should be doing. Crawling like the lowly dog that you are!" Spike yelled grinning at his latest insult. Molly took it all in & crawled out the door making sure to close it on the way out. Molly got to the couch, pulled herself up on it, & started to cry. What did she ever do to turn Spike into this monster?  
  
  
  
& Theres yet another chapter....Sad so far I know....but hey it will pick up.....either way Review & tell me what you think.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	3. Raven & Molly vs. Spike & Trish

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE....THE CHARACTHERS EITHER BELONG TO THEMSELVES OR VINCE McMAHON....THE SONG "PERFECT STRANGERS" IS OWNED BY THE BAND DEEP PURPLE....ENJOY...  
  
NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE WAY BACK WHEN MOLLY & SPIKE WERE AN ITEM....REMEMBER THOSE DAYS? YUP....GLAD THERE OVER....SPIKE WAS COOL BEFORE THAT...  
  
Raven walked around backstage he had to find Molly. He had to herlp her. He had to tell her how he felt. He had to belive that he could do this because if not then he was screwed. He was about to give up his serch after about a hour of looking when he finally found Molly. She was talking to comminisher Regal. That was pretty odd. From what Raven knew Molly & Raven wernt friends. thats when it came clear to him that she wasnt talking to him it was mire like he was about to abuse his power again & pass some stupid judgement that Molly obviously didnt like. Time for Raven to step in & help her out if possible...but how? This would be tough...but the only way he knew to do it was be direct. Raven kept walking until he got to Regal & Molly. Molly was obviously upset with what Regal had planned for her.  
  
"Hey Regal is this the only way you can get girls to talk back to you now?" Raven asked with a sly grin trying to get attention off of Molly. Maybe if he was lucky then Regal would take out the punishment on him instead of Molly.  
  
"What was that!?" Regal said defencively.  
  
"You heard me Regal. Looks to me that the only way you can get a girl to talk back to you is when your ordering them around. Molly if I was you I would do like any other girl would do in your shoes. Just say no." Regal was obviously upset with Raven now. Good the heat was taken off Molly.  
  
"Listen here sunshine do you want to be a knight in shinning armour to this little wench? Well I would like to see how little Spike would feel about that!" Regal yelled. This was great Raven could save Molly from her punishment, talk to her, then beat up Spike for what he had put her through. Raven just stood & grinned at Regal. "Silence is a sign of ignorance sonny. I know I would like to know how Spike feels about this so tonight how about I make a mixed tag match between you & Molly here against Spike & the delightful miss Stratus!" With that said Regal walked away before either could protest rather proud of himself. This wasnt good it didnt work out to plan at all. How could it get screw up this badly. Molly looked at Raven with a shocked look which quickly turned to sadness it was obvious she was fighting back tears.  
  
"Molly I-" Raven started before quickly getting cut off by Molly.  
  
"Raven I dont even wanna hear it! Just go away & leave me alone!" Molly yelled Molly punched Raven hard in the chest. "Damm you Raven why did you have to interfere!?"  
  
"I just wanted to help...." Raven said in a more quiet then his usual tone.  
  
"Help!?! Well you did anything but help me you do me a favor the next time you want to help as you call it DONT!!!" With that Molly stomped off looking for Spike. There was no way Spike would like this. Molly was just hoping that the reprecautions wouldnt be to bad. Molly walked slowly back to her locker room were Spike would be. She would of went faster if not for two things. She knew Spike would be mad since he thaught he was going to have the night off & because her ankle still hurt from last night. Thats why she was talking to comminisher Regal she was trying to get the night off if possible but it didnt seem to work then Raven have to shove his big beak into it. God why did he have to do that! What a moron! Molly stopped when she got to a few seats that were put by the cooler. Her ankle was killing her but there was no way she could tell anyone about this. Then again if they did she could just tell them that she lost her footing on something again. Molly stood up after a few seconds rest & started to walk to her locker room again soon enough she got there opened the door & made her way in. Spike was sitting in there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Where the hell were you to!?" He yelled.  
  
"I just went to talk to comminisher Regal..."  
  
"Regal!? What for!?"  
  
"I asked him if I could have the night off....you know cause you do & if I did then we could leave early I knoew you dont wanna be here if you dont have to be."  
  
"Well your right what did he say?"  
  
"He said no....then he booked both of us in a match..."  
  
"WHAT!?! BOTH OF US!?! DAMMIT MOLLY ARE YOU IGNORANT OR WERE YOU JUST BORN STUPID!!!"  
  
"Im sorry Spike..." Molly said keeping a small distance away from Spike.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE!!! WHO IS IT!?!"  
  
"Well...actually there teaming me up with Raven & you up with Trish & we have to wrestle each other." Molly frowned after giving Spike the news but he actually grinned about it.  
  
"Trish huh? Well I guess thats no so bad I get to team up with a real woman for once! One that actually knows how to wrestle!"  
  
"Knows how to wrestle!? What are you talking about Trish cant tell a punch from a kick!" Molly said half yelling. Spike looked at Molly as if she had said something terrible causing Molly to take a few moree steps back.  
  
"Molly do you know just how stupid you sounded there!?" Molly didnt answer she just shook her head to say no. "I didnt think so!" Sike yelled sitting down again.  
  
"Umm...Spike?" Molly spoke up quietly. Spike rolled his eyes at Molly frustrated.  
  
"What is it now!?" He yelled. Molly started to look down at the floor while talking.  
  
"Your....your not gonna hurt me in that match tonight are you?" Molly slowly looked up again while talking until her eyes meet Spikes again on the other side of the room.  
  
"Hurt you? Molly I could never hurt you do you know how much I love you?" Spike said smiling.  
  
"I...I guess so..." Molly said unsure of herself.  
  
"Whats wrong Molly? You know I would never lay a finger on you...or let anyone else for that matter." Spike was talking the same he was when they first started dating. Molly couldnt help but smile & belive him.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Molly said with her usual smile like nothing had ever happened between the two of them.  
  
"I mean come on Molly I stood up to my brothers for you....I stood up to Kurt Angle, even Stone Cold Steve Austin all just for you." Spike said. Molly smiled warmly.  
  
"Yeah you are right....umm...Spike its time for the match." Spike looked down at his watch.  
  
"Yeah your right. I'll see you in the ring ok Molly?"  
  
"Ok Spike...."  
  
"I love you Molls." Spike said causing Molly to smile has she stood up even though pain had just shot through her leg from her twisted ankle from putting pressure on it.  
  
"I love you too Spike." Molly said then turned & left. When she finally got to the entrence way Ravens music was already playing & he was in the ring she looked out from behind the curtain to see Raven sitting in the corner. Soon Mollys music started. She walked out on the ramp & into the ring amazingly without giving away her badly twisted ankle. She slid in under the bottom rope & waited to Spike & Trish to come out. Spikes music started & to Mollys suprise Spike & Trish came out together. What Molly hated most about this was that Spike was all smiles on the way down to the ring. They got into the ring & the bell rang singling for the match to start. Molly instantly got to the outside on the apron. That was Ravens cue to start the match against Spike. Spike slowly walked up to Raven as they locked up. Spike cut Raven off quick with a knee to the stomach. This did little to slow Raven down as he just pushed Spike back. Spike got back up to his feet quickly & stared darkly at Molly. Raven saw this then jumped at Spike beating him senceless into the ground then throwing him to the outside of the ring. While outside the ring Spike picked up a steel chair & slid back into the ring. Before Raven could act Molly leaned in over the rope & slapped Raven on the shoulder tagging herself in. Molly slowly stepped in between the ropes. Molly didnt want to fight Spike & also didnt want Spike to hit Raven with a chair no one in the ring should of been hit with a chair unless it was Trish. Molly knew Spike enough so that he would tag Trish in if she got in the ring. She was right Spike looked upset but slowly threw the chair down & tagged Trish in. Molly smiled & turned to the crowd. Before Molly could turn around again Spike snapped & ran at Molly to spear her in the back but Raven saw this & before Molly could see Raven jumped in & used Spikes own running momentium & gave him his Raven Effect DDT hard on the chair then pinned him for the 3. The ref already had forgotten who was legal in the ring. Ravens music started & Molly quickly turned around to see Spike laying on the chair & Raven slowly getting up off of his prone body after the pin. Molly ran over to Spike & pushed Raven.  
  
"Get away from him you creep!" Molly yelled at Raven.  
  
"What!? But I just-" Raven got cut off.  
  
"I dont care what you think you were doing again this time just go away & leave me alone!" Molly yelled. Raven not knowing what else to do just left the ring. Raven got up to the top of the ramp & looked back into the ring to see Molly holding Spike in her arms bringing him back to reality. Raven sighed & walked away. No way he could ever help Molly now....  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
  
& theres another chapter for the books hope you enjoyed it. You probally wont get another one for about a week now at least since Im going home where I have no internet access....Yeah I know living in the dark ages....but yeah anyways Review & soon enough there will be more.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	4. Raven confronts Molly

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE....THE CHARACTHERS EITHER BELONG TO THEMSELVES OR VINCE McMAHON....THE SONG "PERFECT STRANGERS" IS OWNED BY THE BAND DEEP PURPLE....ENJOY...  
  
NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE WAY BACK WHEN MOLLY & SPIKE WERE AN ITEM....REMEMBER THOSE DAYS? YUP....GLAD THERE OVER....SPIKE WAS COOL BEFORE THAT...  
  
  
  
Raven sat in his locker room alone. What the hell just happened? He just saved Molly so why was she pissed at him & not Spike? Because shes blinded by her own love for him? How could Molly love Spike he was just about to spear her when she had her back turned maybe if Molly had saw that then she was start to open her eyes to what was going on.  
  
"Oh whats the point!" Raven said to himself.  
  
"Point of what?" Raven heard another voice ask. Raven looked up to the open door to see that Tommy Dreamer had walked in. Dreamer closed the door & came in. "Well? Whats the point of what?"  
  
"Nothing nevermind." Raven said staring down at the floor.  
  
"Hey listen Raven I have known you for years we have had our share of fights & are now better friends for it as odd as that may sound. I mean who else has actually become friends from doing whatever they could to destroy each other. Now tell me whats wrong."  
  
"Nothing you would understand."  
  
"Oh I get it."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Its about some girl right?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Cause I know you this is what you get like."  
  
"Oh what do you know anyways."  
  
"Enough. Who is it?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Oh so it is about a girl huh? I knew it!"  
  
"I didnt say anything."  
  
"You said enough."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"& you know what? I bet I know who it is?"  
  
"Of corse you do you seem to know everything else."  
  
"Its Tori right?"  
  
"Tori?"  
  
"Yeah. You got closer to her then you wanted to when you had her dress up in black & attack The Hollys with you didnt you?"  
  
"Cant fool you can I?"  
  
"Nope. So whats the problem why not just go ask her out?"  
  
"There are complications."  
  
"Like?" Raven thaught it over for a second weather or not to tell Tommy the real reason...hell he thinks it was Tori right?  
  
"Abusive boyfriend." Raven said simply.  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Oh? No advice now? Guess that was enough to shut you up huh?"  
  
"Does Tori like you back?"  
  
"As a friend? She did...but Im not so sure anymore."  
  
"Well I dont know what to tell you this isnt something I know much about...maybe if you had a tape of him beating her you can take it to the cops...or show her or something maybe if she saw it on tape she would open her eyes to it more." Toomy said. Ravens head poped up with that. Yeah that was a great idea. Raven slapped Dreamers shoulder.  
  
"Thanks man you just gave me a idea!" Raven said before running out of the room. Raven ran out to the production truck as fast as he could. When he got there he picked up one of the people working there in a attempt to scare him Raven knew he wasnt supposed to get the tape so what other choice did he have.  
  
"Give me the tape of my match tonight!" Raven demaned at the production assistant.  
  
"I...I cant. Its against the rules." He said. Raven shook him a little hoping to scared him more.  
  
"I SAID GIVE ME THE GODAMM TAPE BEFORE I BREAK YOUR FACE!!!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Ok...please dont hurt me..." The production assistant said. This guy was truely pathitic. Raven threw him down & he scrambled to the tape handing it over to Raven as soon as possible.  
  
"Thanks." Raven said grinning while looking at the tape. With that Raven ran out of the production truck & back into the building Right away he started looking for Molly. First place he could think of looking was Spikes locker room. If he was lucky Spike wouldnt be there. He got there & knocked on the door. "C'mon Molly be there." Raven said quietly. As Ravens luck had it it was Molly who answered the door.  
  
"Raven?! What do you want!?!"  
  
"We need to talk Molly."  
  
"About what?!"  
  
"Is Spike in there?"  
  
"No...What difference does it make what do you want!?" Molly yelled demanding to know the meaning of Raven running in like this. Raven pushed pass Molly & ran over to the TV/VCR set up that was there. "Excuse me but what do you think your doing!? Whould you just get out!"  
  
"Theres something you have to see." Raven said pushing the tape into the VCR & turning on the TV.  
  
"You Know Spike is gonna be back any minute I suggest that you leave right now!" Molly yelled pointing at the door.  
  
"Well I suggest that you take a look at this." Raven said pushing play once more luck was on Ravens side the tape was just getting to the end of the match when he turend it on. "Watch Spike." Molly rasied a eyebrow & moved closer to the TV a little.  
  
"Why?" Molly asked.  
  
"Shh just watch." Raven said pointing to the TV. Molly watched the tape as Spike ran at her to spear her until being cut off at the last second by Raven. "Molly I know I should of said this before but....I know whats been going on with you & Spike lately." Raven said turning to see Mollys reaction. Molly was shocked to say the least, she was holding back tears once again this was obvious to Raven. "You shouldnt let him to this to you Molly you deserve way better."  
  
"Raven....how....how did you know about this?"  
  
"How else do you think I lurk in shadows & see things that people dont want me to see. Its not like Im spying on people its just things just happen in front of me since most people dont know anyones around."  
  
"Spike dosent mean it...Its my fault he does it." Molly said. Raven grabbed Molly & shook her a little.  
  
"God Molly would you listen to yourself he has you brainwashed! You didnt do anything besides be your sweet adorable self! Spike is just a cowardly dumbass who takes out his anger on you cause he cant win."  
  
"Maybe if I help him out a little more instead of just watchin-" Raven cut Molly off by shaking her a little more.  
  
"Molly no! None of it is yoru fault! Its in Spikes nature to do this crap! Dont forget he IS a DUDLEY afterall & you know what there favorite past time is...beating up women. I hate to tell you this cause at first Spike seemed different from the rest of them but hes not hes the same hell hes worse cause he hides it from everyone & plays mindgames to make you think different of it. Trust me Molly Im telling you the truth here you are better off without him. Now....whats it gonna be? Are you gonna stick it out with Spike & get the shit beat out of you for no reason or are you gonna leave him in the dust & be better off because of it." Raven said obviously tired from pleading with Molly hoping that she will see things the way they should be seen. Molly looked down at the floor her tears now flowing freely.  
  
"Well....I guess when you put it that way...." Molly started. "I guess I have no choice." Molly finished hugging Raven. "Thanks Raven....you've helped more then you will ever know..." Molly said.  
  
"Its ok Molly...everthings gonna be better now."  
  
"Raven...could you leave now? I have to break it off with Spike." Raven couldnt help but smile everything hes been working for was finally starting to pay off.  
  
"Yeah sure no problem....& Molly...if you ever need anyone to call on for help Im always here for you ok?" Raven said. Molly nodded wiping her tears away. "I'll see you later." Raven said leaving the room. Raven could help but feel overjoyed about this. He knew that he wasnt the type to spy on people even though it always seemed to happen but could help it on this night. Raven had to see Spike leave the building alone & pissed & needed to see Molly walk out of the building proud with her spirt high again. Raven went to his usual dark spot in the entrence way of the building & waited to see this for himself. What Raven saw wasnt exctally what he wanted to see. What he saw was Spike & Molly leave the building arm & arm together once again. Molly was resting her head on Spikes shoulder as they walked away. Godammit! What the hell did Spike say to her this time how after all of his efforts did Spike manage to brainwash her this time!? Raven shook his head & started to leave the building. Maybe it was time for him to finally give it...This was apperently helpless.  
  
  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED......  
  
  
  
Ooooooooo ya see that? "To be concluded" That means....wait what am I a teacher all of a sudden? Your not stupid you know what it means....but I cant help it I gotta go on & say it anyways! One more chapter how will it end? Will there finally be a happy ending? Or will I pull a Shakesphear & leave you with a sad ending & possibly a sour taste in your mouth because of this whole thing....Hey obviously your gunning for a happy ending after all of this...question is are you gonna get it or not...Lets just say that even I dont know I make all this stuff up on the fly I'll probally do two endings & use the the one I like most but anyways Im way ahead of myself. Until then Please Review.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


	5. The Conclusion

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE....THE CHARACTHERS EITHER BELONG TO THEMSELVES OR VINCE McMAHON....THE SONG "PERFECT STRANGERS" IS OWNED BY THE BAND DEEP PURPLE....ENJOY...  
  
NOTE: THIS TAKES PLACE WAY BACK WHEN MOLLY & SPIKE WERE AN ITEM....REMEMBER THOSE DAYS? YUP....GLAD THERE OVER....SPIKE WAS COOL BEFORE THAT...  
  
Raven sat in his hotel room alone once again. He stared out the window watching the rain hit off the glass. Rain usually made Raven feel at peace with himself but not on this night. He was still thinking about Molly. He knew he had to get over her now. It seemed like there was no way that Molly would break up with Spike. After there talk tonight it seemed like it was going to happen everything went perfect she even said that she was going to break up with him but then they left the arena arm & arm. Raven shook his head at the thaught & continued to watch the beeds of rain fall down the window.  
  
"I guess I have no choice but to forget about her." Raven said quietly. "I just wish that I knew what Spike had said to her." Raven sighed as he walked out on the balcony. The rain was warm & inviting to Raven. He looked up inviting the rain to fall on his face. This was one of the small pleasures in life that Raven had just standing out in the rain getting wet. He watched people walk around with umbrellas on the busy street those who didnt have them were either running around or trying some feeble attempt to keep dry with a newspaper or something of that nature. There must be something wrong with them Raven thaught why would they want to get out of this warm rain. Raven kept watching now litterly soaked from head to toe maybe he should of put on more then just his cut jeans & leather jacket before coming out in the rain it maybe weather that he loved but it still had a nasty habbit of making people sick. Oh well what difference did it make that didnt matter....nothing mattered anymore. Raven looked down to the street once again. This was the first time that he noticed how high up he was. If he wanted he could just end it now. It wouldnt hurt he would be killed unpond impact for sure. No. Thats the cowards way out Raven thaught as he quickly shrugged off the idea. What would that acomplish anyways. Raven stood in the rain for what seemed like hours in a trance just watching people in the streets run around trying to get out of the rain when he was finally snapped out of it by a sharp knocking on the door. Raven turned to look at the door then at his watch. It was 2 in the morning who the hell would be visiting him at that hour....stupid question. It had to be Tommy Dreamer. Tommy was pratically his only friend & on nights such as this when he couldnt sleep he would often bug Raven keeping him awake with him. Raven grinned. "I should just let him stand out there & pretend Im asleep." Raven said to himself turning his back to the door again almost going into another trance that he was snapped out of by a clap of thunder. The weather started to get worse quickly. Thunder was clapping in the sky & the rain had picked up quite a bit. Raven felt forced to go back into the room. As soon as he stepped back into his room he heard the knock on the door again. It was just like Tommy to not give up if he couldnt sleep then no one could. "Alright hold your horses Im coming." Raven said walking over to the door. He was about to unlock the door but stopped. He was in the WWF Hardcore champion afterall that 24/7 rule was quite annoying sometimes. Raven decided to make sure it was Tommy before he let him in. He looked through the peep hole & was quite suprised. It was Tommy at all it was Molly with a few bags with her. Raven quickly unlocked & opened the door. "Molly? What are you doing here?" Raven asked. Molly looked over Raven who was soaked from the rain.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked.  
  
"Wha?" Raven was confused by the question then noticed again that he was wet. "Oh I was just standing in the rain for a few minutes."  
  
"Just a few minutes?"  
  
"Yeah....Molly why are you here?" Raven asked again noticing Mollys bags.  
  
"Raven...I need a place to stay for the night." Molly said sounding almost as if she was pleading when she said it.  
  
"Umm...yeah sure come in." Raven said moving out of the way & letting Molly in Raven closed & locked the door again after she got in stupid 24/7 rule it meant he always had to be extra careful. "What happened to Spike? I saw you two leave the arena." Raven said. Molly sighed putting down her bags.  
  
"I know....I actually saw you tonight for the first time."  
  
"Really? No one has seen me before."  
  
"Well I was almost looking for you tonight that why I saw you."  
  
"Oh....so...What about Spike I thuaght you said you were going to break up with him." Molly grinned at Raven & pointed to her bags.  
  
"Raven why else do you think I have my stuff here? I did break up with him."  
  
"But when you left the aren-"  
  
"Spike had the only key to the room. If I broke up with him at the arena I would of never seen my stuff again. That stuff is practally all I have in the world now...Afterall I did choose Spike over my cousins so I couldnt go running back to them. Well I guess I could but I refuse to. They think Im weak enough as it is."  
  
"So you came to me?"  
  
"You said I could come to you for help no matter what tonight. Listen its not permanite or anything...Its just for the night. Tommorow night when we get out of this city I'll have my own room."  
  
"well its not like its a problem or anything." Raven said. Molly smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks Raven..."Molly said.  
  
"Call me Scott." Raven said. "That IS my name afterall." Molly smiled at him again.  
  
"Oh right of corse....I just keep calling everyone by those names like that."  
  
"Its Ok."  
  
"So where can I put my stuff?" Molly asked. Raven picked up Molly bags.  
  
"I'll put them in the bedroom for you."  
  
"The bedroom."  
  
"Yeah. You dont think Im gonna let you sleep on the couch or anything do you?"  
  
"But I dont want to cause any more trouble for you."  
  
"Its no trouble Molly. I never sleep in those hotel beds I usually fall asleep on the couch watching TV anyways."  
  
"Well if your sure."  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Thanks Rav....Scott" Molly said with a smile. Raven returned it as he carried her bags into the bed room.  
  
"Well Im gonna go to sleep now we have to get up early tommorow & its already pass 2 in the morning." Raven said. Molly nodded.  
  
"Good idea....thanks again Scott."  
  
"Hey I said it was no problem didnt I?" Raven said.  
  
"Yeah...many times."  
  
"Goodnight Molly ." Raven said turning to leave the room. Before he could leave Molly quickly turned Raven around & gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Scott." Molly said looking at the floor blushing. Raven smiled at Molly & slowly left the room. Raven went over & sat on the couch thinking about what had just happened. Raven got up again & once more walked out on the balcony in the rain the thunder was still crashing around him as he felt the spot on his cheek where Molly had kissed him. Raven smiled as he once more looked over the people in the streets again thinking that there really was hope & knowing that Molly really did like him.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Yup there you go. You got your happy ending afterall...guess you already figured that you would of got it as soon as Molly went to Ravens door though huh? Oh well dosent matter I guess. Anyways thats the end of Perfect Strangers so Please please please please PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEE Review & tell me what you think of this I really wanna know seeing how this is the first thing I ever really wrote like this & I wanna know if it was actually good or not. Until next time people.  
  
LaTerZ  
  
-T Bond 


End file.
